no voy a terminar solo
by Raven W
Summary: que pasaría si un licantropo se imprimara... pero no de una humana como todos los demás?
1. prologo

**Declaimer los personajes le pertenecen a S.M yo solo juego con ellos he invento otros personajes **

**Prefacio **

**Pov Seth**

Ya ha pasado 1 año desde que los Vulturis habían venido a Forks muchas cosas han cambiado como por ejemplo, Leah hace unos meses se imprimo de un chico llamado John es muy simpático, bueno solo he hablado con él solo tres veces, también Charlie y mi madre Sue se casaron hace unos meses, bueno el caso es que soy uno de los pocos de la manada que no se a imprimado.

Ahora estoy en el bosque yendo a la mansión Cullen, Jacob me dijo que hace una semana había llegado un nuevo "chupa sangre" debía ir a conocerlo por si a caso me lo encontrara por el bosque, para no matarlo, ya llegue a la puerta pero estaba medio abierta asique decidí entrar estaban todos en la sala salude a todos hasta que divise a una chica de cabello negro ondulado un poco más arriba de la cintura, piel blanca como la nieve, tenía la apariencia de un chica de 16 años, pero cuando vi sus ojos de, color oro liquido, sentí que ya no era dueño de mi cuerpo, ni el sol el centro de mi universo.

Me dedico una sonrisa luego se paró de su asiento y vino hacia mí para saludarme se detuvo a unos centímetros, extendió su mano pálida cuando sentí su tacto no lo sentí frio como sentía el de los demás Cullen sino que tibio, luego me sonrió y dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Sabrina, ¿y el tuyo?- soy yo o esa voz era la más hermosa que he oído.

-Hola…mi nom…bre es Seth-no puede ser la primera vez que le hablo y tartamudeo, soy un tonto.

Ahora sí creo que me he imprimado, tal vez sea mejor que le pregunte a Jake que es lo que me está sucediendo, aunque tengo una idea…

Hasta aquí la historia, por ahora dejen sus rivews si les gusto y quieren que continue


	2. revelando sospechas

**Declaimer los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer **

**Revelando sospechas**

**Pov Seth**

Le conté a Jake todo lo que sentí cuando vi a Sabrina y rebelo mis sospechas al parecer estaba imprimado, por una parte estoy feliz por que al menos no voy a terminar solo, pero por otra parte estaba nervioso apenas conocía a la chica y le debía decir que estaba imprimado de ella, NO definitivamente NO, si ella va a ser la chica con la que iba a pasar toda mi eternidad por lo menos quería conquistarla a mi modo y luego explicarle todo lo de la imprimación.

Tome aire antes de abrir la puerta de la mansión, hasta ahora los únicos que sabían lo de mi imprimación eran: Jake y Edward, que leyó mi mente cuando salí corriendo al bosque.

Necesitaba volver a verla para mínimo invitarla a salir a ver una película o cualquier otra cosa para empezar con mi plan.

Cuando entre a la casa estaba Emmett en la sala viendo una película al parecer no había notado mi presencia, decidí hacerme notar

-Hola Emmett-

-Hola Seth-

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Eso acababa de parecer muy directo

-Edward y Jasper fueron de caza, Rose, Alice, Bella, Nessie y Sabrina están en el centro comercial para comprar ropa para Sabrina, sabias que ella era parte de los Vulturis- wow eso si es un avance para conocerla-y Carlisle y Esme fueron a "una cita"- esto ultimo lo dijo asiendo cara de besos

-Eh Emmett te importa que los espere aquí-

-Claro que no amigo, si quieres puedes ver la película con migo-

-Bien, ¿qué película estás viendo?-

-AHH… es una película con una gran trama-¿estaba nervioso?

-Si… y ¿Cuál es?-

-Es bambi-

-Ohh

Me quede viendo la película con Emm hasta que llegaron, primero llegaron Edward con jasper y luego las chicas, según entendí Carlisle y Esme llegarían en "la noche". Edward leyó mi mente y la idea que tenia de invitar a Sabrina, se mostro de acuerdo, asique cuando ya estaban todos en la sala decidí hablar, no es muy normal para mi invitar a una chica frente a seis vampiros, una niña humana-vampiro, y ella.

Hice sonar mi garganta para llamar su atención, al parecer el único en esta familia que me presta atención es Edward ya que sonrió cuando "vio" lo que intentaba hacer.

-Chicos, Seth tiene algo que decir- "_gracia Edward"_ pensé para mis adentros

-Eh… si yo… quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine conmigo, Sabrina-nunca me había costado tanto decir algo.

-Claro, porque no- me sonrió a mí, estaba de verdad feliz

-SIIII- ese fue el grito que dio Alice-Es perfecto así podrás lucir el nuevo vestido que te compre, Seth ven por ella en dos horas, me oíste ni antes ni después-

-Si jefa- y entre la risas de todos por lo que acababa de decir me fui a cambiar.

Llegue a la hora indicada, vestido con un traje plomo, golpee la puerta, me abrió Jasper, seguido de Emmett y Edward, todos con cara de hermanos celosos y/o sobre protectores (este último no tanto ya que sabía lo de la imprimación).

-Muy bien amigo si vas a salir con nuestra nueva hermanita deberás traerla a una hora decente para una dama-ese era Emmett con un tono ¿serio?

-Sí, lo sé, pensaba traerla a las 11:00pm-

-¿Cómo que pensabas traerla a esa hora?, acaso ahora piensas traerla más tarde-nunca había visto así a Jasper.

-No yo… solo….yo-

-Ya chicos no torturen al pobre- nunca pensé decir esto pero, GRACIAS ROSALIE-Sabrina ya esta lista

-gracias

Cuando ella bajo traía un hermoso vestido blanco con un cinturón negro, se veía preciosa.

-Nos vamos-

Cuando llegamos al cine todos nos veían como si fuéramos famosos o algo así, nos sentamos cerca de la puerta.

-Y… ¿de donde eres?- si asi es como se comienza una conversación

-de Italia, Volterra-

-A sique eres italiana, ¿me podrías decir algo en italiano?-

-Por supuesto: hai gli occhi belli-

-Ah, y eso ¿que significa?-

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos-

-Gracias, hai gli occhi belli-

-Exacto- me felicito

-No, eso te lo decía a ti-

-Gracias- podría jurar que si ella fuera humana se ruborizaría

Y fue así como pase la mejor noche de mi vida, nos divertimos en el cine, paseamos por el parque, y la lleve justo a tiempo a su casa, soy genial en esto, pero definitivamente necesitaba saber más de ella.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les guste… y si les gusto o no o cualquier otra cosa dejen sus riviews **


	3. invitación, historia y ¿beso?

**Declaimer los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos he invento otros personajes**

**Invitación, historia y ¿beso? **

**Pov Seth**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que salí al cine con Sabrina y no hemos salido más, pero nos hemos visto todos los días, ahora la estoy esperando afuera de su casa, se supone que quiere decirme algo, pero no quiere que ningún Cullen lo escuche.

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por su hermosa figura en el umbral de la puerta.

-Nos vamos, Seth- me dice sonriendo

-Sí, solo falta una cosa- recogí una flor que estaba a mi lado, ella al ver lo que intento hacer, me sonríe, y cuando se la entrego modula un pequeño _gracias._

Me llevo a un rio en el medio del bosque. Se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla, yo la imite, empezó a jugar con el agua, al parecer estaba nerviosa.

- Sabes Seth, Alice va a hacer una fiesta, como una bienvenida para mi, y quería saber si… querías… venir conmigo- ¿me está invitando?

-Claro me encantaría ir contigo-

-Gracias, de todas maneras la manada también está invitada-

-¿Como sabes de la manada?-

-Jake me lo dijo, también se que tu eres un licántropo- al terminar la frase me sonrió, yo quede en estado de shock por un segundo, ella sabía mucho, ¿me pregunto si sabrá que es la imprimación?

-Y ¿a qué hora es la fiesta? –

-Hoy a las nueve de la noche-

Luego de eso me quede toda la tarde viendo que usar, lo que me sorprendió fue que Leah aceptara ir, siempre y cuando John también fuera.

Ya a las 08:30pm estaba listo, llegue justo a tiempo para la fiesta, estaban todos los de la manada, el clan Denali y los chicos Cullen pero faltaban la chicas, hasta Esme.

-Se están arreglando, prácticamente Alice las tiene encerradas en su habitación- me dijo Emmett

-Bueno a la que tiene amarrada a una silla es ha Bella- aclaro Edward.

-Eso sí lo creo- les dije justo en el momento en que todas la chicas empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando ya la fiesta había iniciado según Alice y Rosalie, todos empezaron a bailar, yo me acerque a Sabrina para invitarla, a lo que ella acepto con un movimiento de cabeza.

Luego de bailar casi cinco canciones me pidió que la acompañara al jardín trasero.

-Seth, tú has sido muy bueno conmigo-

-Eso lo hago porque me caes muy bien-

-Por eso me gustaría que supieras mas de mí, no se, te tengo mucha confianza-

-Yo también, te tengo mucha confianza, aunque creo que tú sabes más de mi, que yo de ti, me gustaría que me contaras tu historia-

-Mi historia no es muy linda como la de Bella, pero es casi igual- sonrió débilmente- todo comenzó hace cuatro años, recién había cumplido mis dieciséis años un día llovioso en Volterra, lo conocí, se llamaba Cristobal, me dijo que tenía dieciocho años yo me enamore de él perdidamente estuvimos saliendo por un mes hasta que me dijo que es lo que era, un vampiro, a mi no me importo le dije que si era necesario me transformara, el me dijo que su "familia" no lo permitiría, así llegue donde los Vulturis, Aro decidió convertirme porque me vio "potencial"- suspiro creo que llego la hora de la parte triste de la historia- luego de los tres días de mi transformación supieron mi don, cuando intente hablar con el de nuevo me dijo que todo había sido un plan de Aro, para unirme puesto que necesitaba un escudo para toda su guardia, y que él nunca me quiso, luego de eso no quise volver a verlo. Un día escuche hablar de los Cullen, me intereso mucho que se alimentaran de animales en vez de humanos, no sé cómo pero Caius se entero y se lo dijo a Aro impidiéndome venir por el asunto de Nessie, pero unos días después logre escaparme, había escuchado que estarían por un tiempo en Forks asique solo debí correr y nadar. Cuando los conocí me sentí en familia de nuevo, pero tengo miedo de estar sola otra vez-su voz sonaba melancólica no lo pude reprimir mas.

-Sabrina, te prometo que yo nunca te dejare sola- cuando dije esto, le tome la cara entre mis manos y me fui acercando hasta rosar sus labios, ella me correspondió el beso también colocando sus manos en mis mejillas

-Te lo prometo- se lo dije cuando nos separamos- y Sabrina me podrías decir ¿Cuál es tu don?-

-Ah bueno mi don es crear un campo de fuerza con corrientes eléctricas- me sonrió- es capaz de dejar a un humano inconsciente o… provocarle la muerte, en cambio con un vampiro es capaz de hacerlo volar cinco kilómetros.

-No quiero saber cómo lo descubriste- los dos reímos luego de eso.

**Disculpen la demora pero como siempre les pido que si les gusto o no dejen sus rivews **


	4. explicación y presentación

**Declaimer los personajes no son míos son de S. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos he invento otros personajes**

**Explicación y presentación **

**Pov Sabrina**

Luego de contarle mi historia a Seth me beso y prometió que no me dejaría, antes de volver a la fiesta Seth me pidió que fuera su novia, yo estaba en shock, pero le dije que sí, que mas podía decir el era el chico por el que si pudiera dormir soñaría todas las noche.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta Edward estaba sonriendo, ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener a alguien que lee las mentes cerca de mí, al terminar la fiesta todos estaban en la sala, yo solo miraba a Seth.

-Muy bien nos van a decir que es lo que sucede, o se van a quedar mirando toda la noche- dijo Emmett cuando ya todos se habían ido.

-muy bien…- empecé yo – Lo que sucede es que Seth me pidió que fuera su novia- dije con emoción

-Los felicito chicos- dijo Bella abrazándonos a ambos.

-Felicidades, se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo Alice dando saltitos

-Se que la cuidaras- dijo Emmett antes de abrazarme

-Chicos se que es rápido pero, no creen que se lo deberían decir a Sue y Charlie- nos dijo Bella mientras Jacob le daba a Nessie dormida.

-Bueno, se los iba a presentar mañana, invitándola a cenar- dijo Seth

-Me parece una buena idea chicos, pero no creen que será raro si Sabrina no come- nos dijo Esme con una sonrisa muy maternal, enserio quiero a los Cullen como a mi familia, vi como Edward llamaba a Seth estaban lo suficientemente cerca, como para que los pudiera escuchar con los oídos vampiros, pero yo respetaba la privacidad.

Cuando llegaron, Seth ya se debía ir quedamos que nos veríamos en la mañana.

Cuando unos pequeños rayos de sol entraron por mi ventana decidí que era hora de cambiarme ropa, ya que hoy conocería a la familia de Seth, usaría un vestido plomo con pequeñas flores rosas y zapatos que combinaban.

-Sabrina apresúrate Seth ya está en la puerta- me dijo Esme desde el primer piso.

-Ya voy, gracias-

Cuando baje vi a Seth sonriéndome, la noche anterior me dijo que debía explicarme algo no sé muy bien de qué.

-vamos- dijo mientras me tendía la mano

-por supuesto- le dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Sabrina… tu sabes que yo soy lobo ¿cierto?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-¿Sabes qué es la imprimación?-

-Sí, me lo tuvieron que explicar cuando pregunte, porque Jake miraba así a Nessie, porque lo preguntas, acaso tu…-

-Sabrina, yo… me imprime de… ti- me dijo esto dedicándome una sonrisa

-Es ¿enserio?, no puede ser, o ¿sí?, somos diferentes, puede suceder, entre vampiros y licántropos- no lo podía creer de verdad necesitaba que me lo explicara.

-Yo creo que sí, sucedió con Jacob y Nessie, porque con nosotros no- me lo dijo tan serio que le creí y no me importo yo lo quería y eso era lo que importaba.

-Te quiero- le dije sin titubear un segundo.

-Yo también- me dijo sonriéndome-Te paso a buscar a las seis en punto-

-muy bien- le dije mientras seguíamos caminando de la mano me dejo en la casa para ir a preparar a su familia.

A las seis en punto me paso a buscar, según sabia Charlie es el padre de Bella, asique tal vez le encuentre un parecido.

Cuando llegamos Leah nos abrió la puerta me miro con cara de pocos amigos, detrás de ella había un chico un poco alto, que sonreía al ver su recibimiento, entramos y en la sala donde estaban Charlie y Sue, el se parecía mucho a Bella y ella a Seth, ambos me sonrieron.

-Hola, tú debes ser Sabrina, un gusto yo soy Sue, la madre de Seth- dijo mientras me daba la mano, pero al notar lo fría que estaba casi la soltó al instante, y solo le sonreí.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerla-

-Hola yo soy Charlie-

-Un gusto, se parece mucho a su hija-

-Si… ¿la conoces?-

-Si, yo vivo con los Cullen-

-Ah, ¿te adoptaron?-

-Hace unas dos semanas-

-Guau deben tener mucho dinero para tener otro hijo más-Lo dijo casi en un susurro-¿De dónde eres?- de verdad hacia muchas preguntas para ser humano

-Italia-dije haciendo una sonrisa

-Charlie, ya déjala, la estas poniendo nerviosa-le dijo Sue, para que se callara, cuanto se lo agradezco.

-Solo una pregunta mas ¿sí?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza- espero no incomodarte, pero… ¿Por qué te adoptaron?

Toda la casa quedo en silencio, sentí las miradas de todos posadas en mí, la verdad con mi familia ya habíamos practicado cual historia contaríamos a los humanos.

-Bueno luego de que mi mamá muriera, mi padre, que es el primo de Carlisle, cayó en una depresión, le envió una carta para saber si se podía hacer cargo de mi- sonreí con melancolía- ahora el está en un acilo, para que lo cuiden.

La casa quedo en silencio de nuevo, pero Leah y Seth lo interrumpieron.

-Muy bien, a comer-

Luego de eso la cena transcurrió normal, nos reímos y Leah ya no me miraba tan feo, al final Seth me llevo a casa, despidiéndose para mí sorpresa con un beso, no podía ser más feliz.

**Pov Leah**

Mi hermano imprimado de un chupa sangre, no lo podía creer, para terminar el cuento, la invita a cenar, Qué comeremos ¿carne cruda? Es imposible que lo acepte aunque por otro lado, yo sé lo difícil que es alejarse de esa persona tal vez, no sea tan mala después de todo, si es capaz de hacer feliz a mi hermano, la acepto.

**Bueno, este cap lo subí más rápido por la demora del cap pasado, pero como siempre les pido que si les gusto o no dejen sus rivews **


End file.
